Voz de Anjo
by Sayusu
Summary: Takamina é uma jovem sem-abrigo que canta para sobreviver até que um dia conhece Atsuko e tornam-se grandes amigas, até que isso passa a amizade...  A história desenrola-se graças a um casaco  É considerada muito triste mas vão ter de ler para saberem


Mais uma noite caia nas ruas de Tokyo e com ela, mais uma camada de neve para encher o chão. Era o inverno mais frio que Takamina alguma vez imaginou viver assim como os restantes habitantes da zona.

Os seus dias passavam sobre muito stress, a sua relação como o namorado estava a dar as últimas, sempre que falavam, acabava em discussão, e das feias. Se fosse com outra pessoa já o tinha mandado dar uma volta à muito tempo mas não o podia fazer, não com ele, os pais aprovaram-no ainda não eles namoravam.

Minami já tinha saído do trabalho assim como o namorado, tinham combinado ir dar um passeio para falarem calmamente, nas suas cabeças, era certo que não iam acabar aos gritos, não no meio da rua cheia de gente mas enganaram-se, cerca de cinco minutos bastaram para quase se matarem com palavras até as suas atenções terem sido puxadas. Era normal naquelas ruas verem-se sem-abrigo a tentar sobreviver com danças, cações e até mesmo malabarismo, todas as coisas imaginárias e não imaginarias viam-se naquelas ruas, mas o que ambos viam era único e completamente novo. Normalmente quem fazia os "shows" eram homens com muito mau aspecto e não uma jovem, mas não foi só isso que os impressionou, é que no meio de tantos "shows" que já viram, nunca tinham visto nenhum em que ouve-se talento.

"_yagate machi ni_

_(finalmente, neve branca)_

_shiroi yuki ga furu_

_(cai sobre a cidade)_

_boku wa sora wo_

_(eu estou esperando)_

_miagete matteiru_

_(olhando para o céu)"_

A voz da rapariga a cantar fez com que Minami se esquecesse por completo do namorado e da discussão ridícula que estavam a ter.

Aos poucos, aproximou-se mais dela e colocou-lhe algum dinheiro na caixinha do peditório, mesmo estando a cantar, fez-lhe uma pequena vénia de agradecimento com um belo sorriso, por momentos, Takamina perdeu-se nesse belo sorriso até uma rajada de vento lhe ter congelado a cara com neve. Arrepiou-se toda e tentou aquecer as bochechas com as luvas.

Estava a ficar cada vez mais frio e novamente a sua atenção foi desviada para a jovem que cantava. Apesar do frio e das poucas pessoas que passavam ela continuava a cantar com um sorriso aberto. Tinha roupas largas e de tecido fraco já rasgado em algumas zonas do corpo.

Só de a ver naquele estado deixava qualquer pessoa com frio psicológico, no entanto, isso não aconteceu com Minami, apenas fez com que ela se sentisse mal por alguma razão. Tirou o blusão que tinha cobriu os ombros da mais alta. Só ai ela parou de cantar.

Olhou-a interrogativamente e levou as mãos ao casaco para o devolver, antes que o pudesse fazer, Minami agarrou-lhe nas mãos e disse-lhe "precisas mais dele do que eu", com um pequeno sorriso preocupado.

A mais alta olhou-a por uns segundos e sorriu-lhe de volta sem dizer nada, simplesmente voltando a cantar para fazer mais algum dinheiro.

Já tinha passados alguns dias e desde aquela noite, Takamina ia sempre visitar a sua "nova amiga" ao parque onde ela normalmente cantava. Já a tinha conseguido fazer parar de cantar para falarem apesar do pouco tempo.

Cada dia que passava ficavam mais amigas, já se davam tão bem que chegavam a cantar juntas.

A mais baixa tentava sempre dar-lhe algumas coisas e até mesmo já lhe ofereceu a casa para passar lá as noites mas tudo isso era recusado, Atsuko preferia continuar a dormir ao relento com as suas poucas coisas e comer com o pouco dinheiro que ganhava, isto quando o chegava a ganhar e não lho roubavam durante a noite como já estava acostumada.

Minami sentia-se frustrada por não puder fazer nada para ajudar a amiga, já passava tanto tempo com ela que o seu namorado terminou tudo, apesar disso não a incomodar nem um bocadinho.

A noite mais esperado do ano tinha chegado, a noite de natal. As crianças corriam animadas pelas casas com as suas prendas novas, os casais tinham noites românticas nas casas acolhedoras e claro, com a troca de presentes que todos gostavam. Estavam todos felizes em casa excepto Minami.

Ela corria o mais rápido que as suas pernas aguentavam para chegar ao parque onde a amiga a esperava. Tinha-lhe dito que tinha uma coisa para lhe dar e para estar ali exactamente àquela hora.

Já tinha passado algum tempo quando finalmente Minami chega ao local planeado com um embrulho nas mãos e um sorriso cansado. Percorre o pequeno parque com os olhos mas não encontra a amiga, apenas uma senhora idosa sentada num banco onde Atsuko muitas vezes estava.

A senhora levantou-se vagarosamente e aproximou-se de Takamina entregando-lhe um embrulho e um papel. A jovem estranhou todo o sucedido mas lê o papel enquanto a senhora desapareceu do seu campo de visão.

"Feliz Natal Minami!  
>Deves te estar a perguntar o porquê disto tudo certo? Eu explico.<p>

A senhora que te deu isto era a minha avó, ela tem casa, alias, uma boa e grande casa mas nunca me quis lá. Pelo simples facto de eu a fazer lembrar a minha mãe…"

Enquanto lia o bilhete a sua respiração ia acelerando mais e mais, e foi-se sentar no banco onde anteriormente a senhora estava sentada.

"Ela preferiu que eu vivesse da rua, que crescesse na rua e… Que morresse na rua…

Estou a escrever-te esta carta no mesmo banco onde me ofereceste o primeiro de muitos chocolates quentes.

Desculpa nunca te ter dito mais cedo mas eu tenho um tumor no cérebro. Sim, é isso que estás a pensar, se estás a ler isto é porque morri."

Quando deu por si já estava a chorar desalmadamente enquanto apertava fortemente a folha de papel.

"E em relação à prenda desculpa não ser nada melhor mas… "Precisas mais dele do que eu.""

Leu o bilhete várias e várias vezes até finalmente abrir o embrulho. Não era nada mais nada menos que o casaco que lhe deu no dia em que a viu pela primeira vez e ficou fascinada pela sua maravilhosa voz.

* * *

><p>Ralharam muito comigo por te-a matado, mas antes de mais acusações quero explicar que não estou a ofender ninguem! Pelo menos não com intenção, longe de mim...<p>

Também me disseram que choraram muito... bem, espero que gostem e que comentem ^^

xoxo


End file.
